The Heart of Ice
by DaMan30026
Summary: John, Nick, Emma, Arissa, Connor, Melissa, and Max are all raging a war against the Lich King from different points of view in the current world. Rated M for possible later content, but most of the stuff is ok for T.
1. Intro and Ch 1, 2, and 3

I was going to post the entire story up, but I feel like I'll never finish it. With that in mind you need some background information on the main characters and on the story considering I'm opening up on the war.

Background:

World of Warcraft is based on a real situation. The general population has been oblivious to what really has happened over the course of the last hundred or so years. All of the creatures, races, and dangers are real. Now with darkness sturring in the North in the realm of the current Lich King, Alphium Dal'Glorian.

John Patrick Cowan:

He's a human and the original main character of the story. He did so well in school that he finished early, and upon a trip to the beach after another fight with his dad, he finds himself face to face with his ex-girlfriend, Emmeria Dal'Glorian. He then is opened up to the real world.

Emmeria Dal'Glorian:

She left her life at school and times with John to train for her role she was to play as a healing priestess amongst her kin, the Blood Elves. Upon learning through a dream that her grandfather, the current Lich King, has succumbed to his desire for power and is making plans to take over the world, she alerts the Grand Council. She also, with the assistance of John's brother Nick (a paladin), is able to convince the Council to begin search for the next possible Lich King, beginning with John.

Nicholas Joseph Cowan:

He is John's brother who used joining the army as a cover-up for his real situation, training as a paladin at the camp in northern Wisconsin. He helps bring his brother to the board game in hopes that he may pass as an possible replacement for the now clearly planning Lich King. Nick is also engaged to Arissa Landing.

Arissa Jane Landing:

Arissa is a half-Night Elf and half-Human. She met Nick while on a quest through the Nerubian Caverns. The Nerubian's had captured Arissa, hoping for ransom, and Nick had been the leader of the group that rescued her. They had talked and hung out together until they realized they were in love. Just before the planning for a seige of Icecrown began, she surprised Nick with a proposal knowing while Nick may be able to fight half a battalion of Nerubian Cave Fighters (like a centaur except with a head and lower body of a spider and a chest and arms of a human) he would never have the balls to propose.

Plot for Group 1:

1. John gets approved for paladin training, and excels as a dual specialized paladin in protection (tanking) and retribution (dps). He begins to favor two-handed swords, showing he is more than capable of handling a 1 on 1 fight. Emma and John Hook back up just before Emma breaks the news that they know that the Lich King is going to attack in a week. Nick and Arissa hold off their wedding, but decide it's best if they make sure they wed before the fighting starts. So for this group I'm going to go ahead and open with the end of their wedding.

-  
>And now for the second group... Originally it was just going to be the story of the Cowans and their lovers fighting through to the end with battles raging and a trail of destruction behind them on their way to the Lich King, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut i decided to throw in another character and his story... May I introduce: Connor Daniel Trenton.<br>-

Connor Daniel Trenton:

Connor grew up happy with his family. That is, until the attack on the World Trade Center on September 11. His parents were killed trying to get people out when a chunk of building fell on them inside. He went to live with his aunt and uncle and their son, Max. A few weeks after his 20th birthday, his aunt and uncle were killed in a mugging and now he as well as his also orphaned cousin, lead by a mysterious man and woman, were brought to the Wisconsin Camp where they began training as well. Connor picks up as a hunter, learning that his mother was a hunter and his dad was a warrior.

Melissa Annabeth Truman:

Melissa is a responsible 19 year old rogue who was raised in the Wisconsin camp by the assembly of trainers, so she doesn't really have any form of mother or father. She just has a total of about 20 parents. In addition to that, she has picked up skills from some of the different trainers. Although she is a rogue, she knows how to remain flexible in chain mail, cast a few healing spells, and create portals. She and Connor become great friends after she helps look after Max when Connor first arrives.

Plot for Group B:

Connor is able to finish his training as a hunter in a year and picks up swordsmanship as well. Fully outfitted, he has a bow, thirty arrows, and a longsword that can be held in one hand but has handle space for two. He continues to look after Max who is showing potential to become a druid though he's only 9 after Connor finishes his training. Melissa and Connor aren't dating out of mutual fear that it will mess up their friendship, but the more they think about it, the more they enjoy the idea. While at a movie, they learn that the camps are forming into an army to challenge the Lich King, who is obviously planning to attack as told by Death Knights who still hold loyalties to the camps. Max is left behind to study while Melissa and Connor head north to work with the stealth network. I think I'm going to go ahead and start with their guard duty.

So there you have it. I don't think I had anything else planned to tell you, but I may add stuff in the comments later. Check often for information updates and please let me know if you have any questions. My goal is to have people like you enjoy what I write, and I don't know how can I do that when you can't understand it. Also if there's anything spelled woSo here's the story... yes on the same document...

:: Chapter 1 :: JPC :: Hitched :: Length - Short ::

POV: John Cowan -  
>I watched as the doors openned and my brother came out carrying my sister in law. They were both laughing as he set her down on the first of the two white horses waiting patiently to take them to the quiet wooden hut in the forest not to far south of here.<p>

It was a shame, I thought. With the Lich King planning to mess everything up, they can't even have a real honeymoon. They'd have to settle for one evening alone in a quiet cabin in southern Canada.

"They're happy, John," Emma said, wrapping her arms around me. "I know it's not fair, but they get their moment of happiness."

"The fact that you know what I'm thinking about is both scary and comforting," I responded, watching the newly weds begin to trot away. "You know that right?"

"Yep," Emma said. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Probably a good idea," I said and turned to look at her.

Gazing into her glowing, light blue eyes was always comforting. She kissed me softly and began leading me away by my arm. We walked back into the chapel to grab our things. I clipped my sword scabbard to my side and slung my shield over my back. I unbottoned the top button of my dress shirt and pulled my tie down a little.

Emma had clipped har staff back onto the sling on her back, and she kicked off her heals and slipped into some sandals she had brought. Weather in southern Canada permitted that sort of thing at this time of year.

We walked out and into the woods before finding a clearing not to far to the Northwest. I noted that the guard line should be somewhere around here, but we coulnd't have gone far enough to have actually passed it.

Emma jumped me all the sudden and covered me with a barrage of kisses as I kissed her back. We fell to the ground together and landed softly in the grass. My hand worked its way all along her back and her head. I would pity anyone who stumbled upon us for they might be jelous.

All the sudden there came a croaked voice that sucked the warmth out of the air: "Well, John Cowan. Isn't this a surprise?"

:: Chapter 2 :: CDT :: Orders :: Length - Medium ::

POV: Connor Trenton -  
>Possibly the worst place to be on guard duty, I thought glancing over to my left at a dark cloaked figure. At least Melissa is here with me.<p>

I couldn't help but admire her ability to seemingly disappear. I knew that I had that ability as well, being a hunter, but Melissa's skills were uncanny. When she wanted to disappear, she did. I looked back into the clearing as I heard a noise, careful not to turn my head, but keeping it fixed forward.

There was something or someone on the far side of the clearing. I heard a few rustling noises as a bush was bumped. Sure enough I saw the slight glint of armor and the slightest sound of breathing.

I heard Melissa click her tongue twice from the branch behind me. Two clicks was a question. After another pause she clicked her tongue quietly once. One click was she noticed something. I clicked my tongue quietly in reply. She sighed.

I glanced at the longbow laying flat against my legs, reassuring myself it was there if I needed it. I had left my sword back in my tent out of fear that the hilt would shine, revealing my presence on guard duty in the tree. Now I had my bow, my arrows, and my hunting blade. Or at least it shared the qualities of a hunting blade. It in fact was a powerful knife. It was six inches of insanely sharp, blackenned steel, held by a three inch grip made of the same black steel that was coverred by leather wrappings to keep a steady grip.

Suddenly there was a confirmed amount of sound but from behind me. Melissa placed her palm in the small of my back and began to continue codes. She pressed different finger formations into my back and I deciphered the message.

"Two allies. Paladin. Protection. Priest. Healer."

She paused before pressing one final signal. She pressed a full fist into my back and turned it on it side in a following motion creating an "O".

"Remember our orders."

I clicked my tongue once, signaling I understood. I watched as a man and a woman slowly came into view. They were dressed in nice clothing, or at least more formal than the usual uniform for a priest and a paladin. Whatever the danger was, they didn't have the proper protection to face it. They at least had their weapons though.

A longsword was clasped to the paladin's belt, and a shield was slung on his back. The woman had a staff strapped to her back with a small stone placed on the top. It seemed to be Blood Elf made due to it's slightly pink tint on the wood and the shape of the stone, and the pointed ears perched on the sides of her head only helpt to confirm my thoughts. A small illegible crest restedat the center of the staff. This woman was important, and no doubt the man was important, too.

Just then the woman jumped on the man and I could see their faces for the first time. They weren't adults. They might pass as 17 or 18, but they couldn't be much older.

Young lovers, completely oblivious to the enemy lurking slowly to their left. I had a feeling I was going to fight in a few moments.

Pulling my bow up in a ready position, I waited for one of two things to happen. If things went out like I figured, a small group would break off from whatever size group was waiting behind the shrubs and attack the couple. This would probably end favorably presuming that the two knew how to fight with the weapons they carried.

Or a large attack force would burst out, beginning their attack on our encampment further to the south. If this happened, Melissa would go and report while I would fight. Either way though, people were going to live or die by the actions of the four of us within the next half hour.

:: Chapter 3 :: ALL :: Capture :: Length - Medium::

POV: John Cowan -  
>"Sorry to say that I don't know who you are," I said glaring at the man, covered in black plate. Then I looked at his almost transparent, glowing blue eyes. "I do know, however, you are a death knight."<p>

"Congrats Capn' Obvious," the croaked voice said. "My Scourge name is Tirasleen. That's all you need to know about me."

Then two more figures stepped out of the woods. Two more death knights. Two more factors.

"This is Gloyn and Threstir," Tirasleen said.

"So is this the part where you tell me you're innocently traveling and in need of food slash just passing through?" Emma asked calmly behind us. "Or do would you like to skip those pleasantries and skip to why you're really here."

"Of course, Princess Emmeria," Tirasleen said. "We're just here to capture or kill Mr. Cowan, here, and then we'll be on our way."

I pulld my shield from the sling and flipped it onto my shoulder in one swift movement. Next I drew my sword, generating a hiss of the scraping steel on steel.

"One question before we do this," I said. "Why?"

"You and your brother are the two biggest oppositions to the Frozen Throne," he said. "That's why you're either dead or undead in about three minutes."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

In a motion that resembled my shield prowess demonstration, the death knights drew their weapons in one simultaneous motion. Gloyn had a two handed ax that was presumably the same size as a troll's head. Threstir dual-wielded smaller axes. Tirasleen held a massive two-handed sword that was 4 feet long and probably weighed a hundred pounds.

Emma unclipped her staff from her back and I glanced at her. "Just heal me," I said. "Otherwise we won't win this fight." She nodded.

The three death knights, Emma, and I stood motionless for a moment. Threstir drew an abnormally long breath which did its job and distracted me. Gloyn lunged forward, by which time I had refocussed. I blocked the combined blow of his axes with my shield, pushed forward, threw my sword hand with my fingers open out towards him, and thought the spell of Exorcism.

Gloyn went limp. Dead from the spell which had bypassed his plate like I had planned it to. Striking him in the heart had only been too easy.

"I expected more from a death knight," I said under my breath.

For matter of precaution, I slid my blade under his helmet. The changes in force back soon told me that I had severed his spinal chord, and I sighed. I hate killing.

I looked back at Tirasleen and Threstir. Threstir took a real breath this time, and Tirasleen shrugged which read as "so he is as good as they say." Unlike what I had hoped for, Tirasleen was smiling, not frowning.

They each began to whirl their weapons in a circle above their heads. There was a sickening hum from the weapons that warned death to any that got in their way. Then they lunged.

Blows were rained down on me faster than I could react. Most of them were repeated and I could feel my shield denting. Then the rain of blows from Threstir stopped abruptly.

Protruding from his chest was a black arrow. But I had other problems. Tirasleen rained another set of casually exexuted blows, but I did hear the sound of two sets of feet hit the soft ground, and soft sounds followed by two smacks as two more black shafts protruded from Threstir's chest.

All of the sudden my shield crushed my arm, and I heard the sounds of bones breaking and my body shuddered for me. I spinned whirling my broken shield to collide with Threstir's head, but I caused more pain in the process.

"I can't heal it your shield's continuously crushing it," Emma cried out.

At the end of the spin, in a last effort, I lunged forward in a stab towards a gap in Tirasleen's armor. I praised whatever deity had helped me as I sliced through chainmail, but then an ice cold hand gripped my wrist and everything went black...

Notes from Daman30026:

So how'd I do? If you've read my stories I usually ask for you to wish me the luck of the writer and review. Today I think I'm going to put emphasis on the review part because I've worked on the story for this in my head for four years. I realize that fight was very fast and as a reader, you don't really have time to visualize what's going on in your head before something else happens. If that's the case that's what I was aiming for. John doesn't know at all what he's doing considering this is his first encounter with a legitimate opponent. Anyways... have a great rest of the week and thank you for reading this... special thanks to those who review.

PS... my mom is currently making me a samich... amen hallelujah!


	2. Ch 4, 5, and 6

The Heart of Ice  
>Chapters 4-6<p>

:: Chapter 4 :: CDT :: Search :: Length - Short ::

POV: Connor -  
>Finding the trail of the clumsy death knights was easy enough. They wore heavy boots that left deep impressions in the lightly snow covered ground. There were also broken branches here and there that told me someone with armor had clumsily walked through here. In this case, there were three bulky death knights that were trying to weave through the vegetation.<p>

Emma's cries and please still echoed in my head. "No!" she had yelled that word over and over. "Somebody get him!" was one of the last. The final words out of her mouth were "Please find him." These words were directed at me. I had been too slow. That had cost us a paladin who from what I could tell was also a great guy.

Alissa and Nick Cowan, the newlyweds, had dragged Emma away after they told me who Emma was. Nick had pulled me aside just as I went to go get my sword from my tent to let me know John, the one that had been taken, was his brother.

This John seemed important, and the lead death knight, Tirasleen, had called him a possible replacement to the Frozen Throne, the seat of power of the Lich King, himself. He mus be a great swordsman.

I glanced at the longsword clipped to my side. If he's good enough to defeat the Lich King, he's probably one of the few that could beat me in a sword fight.

Melissa had wished me luck. She was always the last one to say goodbye to me any time I went anywhere. I wish I could just know if she and I could work as a couple. That way I didn't have to ponder risking our friendship.

There was an extra set of reversed footprints as well as a point where someone had fallen. This was where they had gotten off their mounts. I looked up from the tracks for the first time to find myself on a cliff. Below was a scorched section of ground where I could see motion.

I pulled my small spyglass from its holster in a pouch connected to my leather chestpiece. Upon looking through it, I was shocked to see scores of undead. For the first time I realized the odds we were up against. There were assembled camps, but there was nowhere designated for Death Knights.

"He's not here," I said quietly to myself. "And I definately can't get through there unnoticed."

Then I heard a humming sound. Panning up I found myself staring at a detailed structure. I lowered my eyeglass and looked up to find myself staring at three massive flying fortresses. Openings on either side let troops into this massive structure.

I turned around and glanced to where I had come from. I couldn't have walked more than two miles. We're in trouble, I thought. I collapsed my spyglass and threw it back into the pouch before running as fast as I could back to camp.

:: Chapter 5 :: CDT :: The Plan :: Length - Medium ::

POV: Melissa -  
>I unbuckled my belt with my daggers and throwing knives on it and let it slide onto my cot. Connor had been gone for only 45 minutes, and I didn't think it would take him that long to get back. I slipped off my combat clothes made up of cloth and leather and slipped into jeans, a t-shirt and my black north face.<p>

I walked out of the tent to find Connor sprinting towards the command tent. I ran back in and grabbed my weapons before running to catch up with him.

"What happened?" I asked as I came along side him.

"I'll explain in a sec," he said struggling to breath and talk at the same time. "I need to see Commander Hess right now."

"Let's go," I said and we continued running.

The command tent was marked easily with the two guards posted at each side. We ran up to them, and they barred their spears. We showed them our class chains, pulling them up from our necks so they could see. Both of our chains were black, but my center symbol was a silver droplet signalling poison. Connor's was a siler arrowhead.

The silver color was enough to explain to the guards we were experts in our class. They let us through, and we rushed in to find Commander Hess and Solus, the orc lead warrior, looking over a map.

"Where are they, sir," Solus said just before they looked up to greet us.

"They're here," Connor said rushing to the map. He drew a large rectangle with his finger just North of the Gaspian Pass.

"Trenton what the hell?" Hess said.

"I was trying to track one of our capture paladins to see where his captors might have taken him," Connor said. "I came across their encampment. They're about fifty-thousand strong, and they have three flying fortresses."

"How many?" Solus asked unbelieving.

"Fifty camps," Connor said. "One thousand at least per camp."

"How can they supply a force that big?" Solus demanded.

"The Lich King's main army is undead," Hess answered. "Not to mention he has many supporters. These numbers are actually better than we predicted."

"Sir," I piped in. "May I propose that we bottleneck their forces through the Gaspian Pass? This would reduce the effectiveness of their numbers, and we could set our archers on the cliffs above to bottleneck their forces even more."

"That would make sense," Hess said. "But won't the Scourge try and use that same plan if their stationed there."

"I personally don't see another option," Solus said. "Sir, I support young Ms. Truman's decision."

"As do I," Connor said, I turned to face him, but he was still focused on Hess. "Although my word isn't worth much yet, just know that Melissa always got better scores than me in our strategy training."

He turned to face me, and we exchanged light smiles. Hess took a breath and looked at the map for a few moments.

"You're right," he said. "Any other type of attack would be suicide. We need to defend. But how do we lure them into the pass?"

"I think I can help with that," said a soft voice from the back of the room.

:: Chapter 6 :: All :: Intelligent Bad Ideas :: Length - Short ::

POV: Connor -  
>"Max what the hell are you doing here!" I yelled. "It's too dangerous for you to be here! I told you to stay back at the camp!"<p>

"You can finish yelling at me after I tell you my brilliant plan," Max said.

"How old are you, son," Hess asked.

"Thirteen," He said.

"You're -," He paused.

"Cousin," I filled in for him. "He's my cousin."

"You're cousin is right," Hess said. "This isn't the place for kids."

"I still have a great plan," Max said. "Do you all want to hear it or not."

"You obviously haven't learned formality," said a woman in the background, walking into view, I could tell it was Emma. "But the little one has a good plan, sir."

"Go ahead then," Hess said. "If you can gain the trust of a Dal'Glorian, you have gained my trust."

"Thanks," Max said.

All I could do was shake my head. His parents wouldn't want this. They'd want him out of it until he had time to formulate his opinion. Sure Max had begun mage training as I had left to arrive here, but there was no way he was good enough to fight. And that's what we need here. Soldiers... not little boys wanting to play army.

"It's simple," Max said. "but effective. The flying fortresses are three different ships. Arnada, Archerious, and Sinisil are their names."

"How do you know this?" Solus asked.

"First part of mage training is magic history. The three greatest inventions in history include the flying fortresses. Three of the greatest fortresses belong to the Lich King."

"How do we know those fortresses aren't something else?" I asked.

"I sort of bewitched your spyglass to show me what you see... sorry. I'd recognize those ships in my sleep. Anyways, they're all set up in a similar pattern, and I can help you navigate it.

"The plan is to lure the Scourge in while at the same time rescue John Cowan. We send a small team of elite fighters into the ship where Cowan was taken, take control of the ship by killing the leaders inside, and then crash it into the Gaspian Pass."

"It's bold," Melissa said.

"It's war," I said. "If that plan's going to work we need three things. 1 - We need to know where Cowan was taken. 2 - we need a way to get inside the fortress -"

"Actually, getting inside's easy," Max said. "Presuming you have something that can fly and carry people besides a plane."

"We have a few drakes," Hess said. "They're fast and can fly at high altitudes."

"Ok," I continued. "Well, the final thing still remains. We need a team and a leader."

"Marshall Solus," Hess said.

"Sir?" Solus asked. "I'm too old for this kind of activity."

"Then who should lead them?" Hess said.

"Maybe we should continue this in private," Solus said and waved his hand.

We all slowly went back out of the tent and into the cold. Night was falling, and it wasn't going to be fun standing out here for too much longer. I turned to look at Max.

"Admit it," he said. "You're glad I'm here."

"It was very irresponsible for you to come here," I said. "How did you get here."

"I came with a new crew of recruits on orders from Mistress Tilan. She said I could help up here," he said.

"Obviously you can," Melissa piped in. "But you're still just a kid."

"A kid who passed magic training in four weeks," he said and pulled out a blue chain with a silver lightning bolt on it. "I'm just as qualified as you two are."

"Impressive," I said. "But you're still only thirteen."

"In ancient times thirteen-year-old's were warriors in battles, too."

"This isn't ancient times," I said.

"How about I sit on the sidelines until I'm needed," he said. "I'm qualified, but young. I get it. I'll just wait as a backup."

"Fine," I said and walked away.

Melissa followed me around the command tent and I felt the urge to rant.

"He's too young," I said.

"Yes," she said. "But he knows what he's doing."

"Well now he's going to be a burden on the camp."

"You know that's not true."

"Well he'll probably be pestering all the time to go on a mission... and join the fight agains the scourge... and pester me like he always does... trying to get me to admit to myself that I love you and it's worth a shot to-"

I stopped mid-sentence. My mouth was in the middle of forming the phrase "o shit." Melissa was smiling. She was blushing, too. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Her plump lips brought new found warms in this winter anti-wonderland. All I could think of was butterflies, cotton candy, and strangely strawberries even though I hate them. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her.

"And I thought I was the one afraid to admit it," she said between kisses. "Although you're a bad kisser these are the best kisses I've ever shared with a man."

Someone cleared their throat, and we turned to find Max with his arms crossed, trying to keep a straight face.

"I should have stayed home," Max said sarcastically. "Bull shit. We're needed back inside."

Awkwardly as we followed, I felt calm for my arm was pulling Melissa close to me as we walked. Upon entering, Hess was still looking over the map.

"The five-man team is," Solus said from next to Hess. "Nick Cowan for tanking duties. Emma Dal'Glorian for healing duties. Melissa Truman, Michello Promear, and Connor Trenton."

"The line of command is as follows," Hess said speaking up, as he did a gnome came into view (no doubt Promear). "Glad you could join us Promear."

"Sir," he said in a slightly squeaky tone.

"As I was saying, the line of command is: Connor Trenton for leader, Michello Promear as second in command, Melissa Truman, Nick Cowan, and Emma Dal'Glorian."

"Sir," Emma said speaking up. "Shouldn't Nicholas Cowan lead the team? He has the most -"

"Nicholas as well as yourself are too attached to John Cowan and may be distracted on this mission," Hess said abruptly. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

"I understand, sir," Emma said. "I'm sorry."

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Solus said. "And it's already 9:00. All of you need to head to bed. Report here tomorrow at 7:30 with your breakfast, and we'll brief you. Mission will start at noon tomorrow, and we'll be in battle before mid-afternoon."

We all nodded simultaneously and turned to leave, but were pushed aside by a running man.

"What happened to my brother?" the man demanded.

"Calm down, Nick," Emma said. "We're going to rescue him tomorrow."

"But he'll be a Death Knight in the next hour if we don't get to him."

"Yes," Solus said. "He'll be a death knight. But we can't rescue him yet."

"All of his training lost," Nick said. "All of humanity lost."

"Nick," Emma said, beginning to sob. "John will be fine."

"I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around Emma as she openly began to weep. I held the tent flap open as everyone slipped out. As I was about to leave, I turned to face the two.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll get him back. After all he could be the only one to replace the Lich King, and we don't want to lose him."

Please leave comments and let me know what you thought...


End file.
